The invention relates to glassfiber-reinforced styrene-acrylonitrile copolymers which comprise a flow promoter, to processes for their production, and to their use, and also to moldings, fibers, and foils produced therefrom.
Fiber-reinforced thermoplastics have numerous applications in the automobile sector. The quantitatively most important thermoplastic matrix system currently used is polypropylene. However, these products are not suitable for structural components subjected to high thermal and mechanical loads, because polypropylene has poor thermomechanical properties.
The use of glassfiber-reinforced styrene copolymers has also been proposed, alongside polypropylene. WO 2008/110539 describes a fiber-composite material which comprises glass fibers, alongside styrene-acrylonitrile copolymers and styrene-acrylonitrile-maleic anhydride copolymers. The molding compositions exhibit improved shear strength at elevated temperatures, in particular improved transverse-longitudinal shear strength.
However, for some applications the properties of the moldings are unsatisfactory. Matrix viscosity is an important controllable variable in the production of fiber-reinforced plastics. The melt viscosities of matrices of this type are generally too high for the production of fiber-composite materials.